pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Seafoam Cove
Seafoam Cove, also known as Seafoam or SC, is a beginner Bug/Water-type dungeon found south of Grassroot Town and west of Seaside Cavern in Exbel Coast, Exbel. The boss of the dungeon is Prinplup. Seafoam Cove is one of the earliest dungeons which introduces status problems, the other dungeons being Island Garden, Sour Root Cave, Sunny Hillside and Tiny Grotto. The weather in this dungeon is occasionally sunny or rainy, but will remain mostly clear throughout the dungeon as Psyduck has the Ability Cloud Nine. Attributes Seafoam Cove is a sandy, beach-themed dungeon boasting beige stone walls with fine, sandy floor tiles occasionally littered with leaves and red petals. Floral green bushes with red blossoms and puddles of water are scattered throughout the dungeon. Dungeon rooms are moderately sized with pathways often connecting to adjacent rooms on the floor and this scenery remains unchanged throughout the entire dungeon. Boss Upon reaching the end of the dungeon, a Prinplup will be taken aback by the player's presence in its personal relaxation spot. Angered, Prinplup will attack the player to drive the player away. Upon defeat, Prinplup will allow the player to own its relaxation spot and proceeds to concede. Before leaving, it rants about the amount of Bug-types in the dungeon which makes its relaxation spot 'uncool'. Prinplup does not drop any items when defeated. Before Fighting: *''Prinplup'': !? *''Prinplup'': Yo, what's the deal with you just waltzing into my private relaxing spot!? *''Name: ... *''Prinplup: What's that? You didn't know? *''Prinplup'': Well I don't buy it! I'm not just going to let you off with a warning kid. Oh, no. I'm going to teach you a lesson you won't forget. After Defeating: *''Prinplup'': Tch. Well, whatever. You can have the dumb spot. *''Prinplup'': There's too many puny bugs here anyways, it's ruining my style. Seafoam Coast The ending room of Seafoam Cove has 5 Coconuts scattered, and 4 hidden piles of 150 Poké on the beach chairs. Pokémon Pokémon in bold are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Items Mystery Eggs has Mystery Eggs that can appear starting on Floor 11. Dungeon Objective The objective of the dungeon is to ascend the dungeon and beat the boss for dungeon completion. Players may wish to visit this dungeon to recruit Pokémon such as Paras, Psyduck, Shellder, Ledyba and Surskit early as this is first dungeon accessible for players to recruit these Pokémon. Players may also choose to visit the dungeon to obtain Water Stones to evolve Pokémon such as Shellder and Staryu which are recruitable from early game dungeons. Wimpod is an exclusive Pokémon from Seafoam Cove and can only be obtained via hatching Mystery Eggs found from this dungeon. Tips * Avoid attacking Paras and Sewaddle within 2 tiles from the active Pokémon. Paras has the Ability Effect Spore and is capable of spamming Poison Powder and Stun Spore which inflicts the player with various status conditions, whereas Sewaddle knows Bug Bite and can potentially exhaust the player's apples, berries, and Ethers quickly in the dungeon. * Players starting out on the game can earn Poké fairly quickly from Seafoam Cove by looking for Water Stones that regularly spawn in the dungeon and selling them to Kecleon's Shop for 1,000 Poké per Water Stone. Having a Water-type, Flying-type or preferably a Ghost-type Pokémon is required in order for players to step on water tiles which the Water Stones spawn in. Trivia * Seafoam Cove was released on the 4th of May in 2018. * Wimpod made its debut in PMU in this dungeon, being present in the Mystery Eggs of this dungeon. Category:Dungeons Category:PMU 7 Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:Overworld Dungeons Category:Exbel Category:Exbel Dungeons